


Would you mind giving me your phone?

by A_forest_in_forks



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe- All Human, Anglea and bella are friends, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Valentine's Day, alice is a swiftie try and change my mind, alice makes them an edit and calls it a day, i had to run to my computer to tag this, mobile tags are not working
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 17:54:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30076077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_forest_in_forks/pseuds/A_forest_in_forks
Summary: Alice makes Bella a surprise gift for Valentines Day.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Bella Swan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Would you mind giving me your phone?

The engine roared loudly as Bella climbed out of her truck. Today was valentines day and she was excited to just spend time with Alice. 

She walked over towards her friends and when they noticed her Angela called her over. 

"Bella, you're here. I need help deciding on what outfit to wear later"

"Why ask me? " Bella asks

"Because someone" Angela sneers side eyeing Jessica "decided it would be fun to ignore me and obsess over Mike Newton all day"

Bella and Angela look over things for a while and eventually move over to homework because they have a paper due in a couple of days. 

"Bellllllaaaa, look who's here" Angela sings

"Finally, you know I'm considering not getting to school so early so I don't have to wait so long" Bella jokes

Alice and the rest of the Cullens get out of their cars and Alice splits from the rest of the group. She wanders over to where Bella is situated with growing excitement. 

"Hi Ali, happy valentines day" Bella says

"You too" Alice says, "would you mind giving me your phone" 

Hesitantly Bella hands her cellphone over. 

"Thanks! Don't worry I'll have it back to you by lunch" 

Just then the bell rings and they have to separate for class. Bella gives Alice a kiss on the forehead and waves her goodbye. 

. 

Through the entire first half of the day Bella can't keep her mind from wondering what Alice is up to. She's worried but excited at the same time. 

When the lunch bell finally rings everyone migrates towards the cafeteria and Bella grabs her food and moves to her usual table. 

She's talking with the rest of her friends when she sees Alice come in and gets a burst of excitement. 

Alice plops down in the seat next to her and pulls out Bella's phone. 

"I believe this is yours" Alice says with a huge grin on her face. 

Bella's curiosity is bubbling over and she opens up the phone to look at whatever's there and there is a video. 

"Hit play" Alice says and so Bella does

"Dear Bella, happy valentines day, I love you, and I wanted your day to be special" 

On the screen is videos of Alice's favourite moments of them together with Taylor swift playing in the background. At the end there's a big heart saying happy valentines day. 

"Alice, oh my god, I love it thank you" Bella says while tearing up. 

Alice leans over and hugs her and they stay like that for a while before Bella shifts Alice into her lap. 

"Thank you so much, I love you too" Bella whispers

Alice leans over and they kiss softly before Bella wraps her up in her arms again and they stay like that until the bell for next period rings.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's like a month late but here's a cute Valentines Day story I wrote :)


End file.
